Eyes on Fire (UPDATED CHAPTERS)
by Kitserix
Summary: When the world went to shit Jane didn't except to see Daryl again after five years. What will happen when the real truth comes out and Jane still hold a grudge against the Dixon brothers? Will Daryl be able to fix a friendship that his brother royally destroyed years ago or will Jane push him away like he did her all those years ago? Will she love him again? Daryl/OC RATED M
1. My story

_**Hey guys! I was thinking to myself yesterday that I need to add more to these chapters and put a new chapter! I hope you all like it more after I add more to them! Also I changed Jane's name a bit! Her name is Mary-Jane, but goes by just Jane. I like it more because I have something in store for her when she sees Merle in Season 3!**_

_**RATED M (For strong language!)**_

_**I hope you all like it! Ill have another one coming out soon!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Go It Alone

(Theme song of this chapter is 'Go It Alone by Beck')

_Life used to be so different then now. Back before the dead started walking around you couldn't cap someone in the back of the head if they were bugging the holy hell out of you. Your ass would have gotten thrown in jail for that, but now since there's barely anyone left in the world you can get away with murder, literally. We've reverted back to our primal instincts; survival is the number one thing right now. Nothing matters now, life has changed and sure not for the better. That asshole down the street that always nearly hit your car every god damn morning? He was eaten by the dead walking to his car to go to work, jerk didn't see it coming. He probably deserved it for all you know. The lady next door who was cheating on her husband with the young sexy twenty-four year old gardener? She's dead too, got ripped to shreds by her now zombie boy-toy. That's what she gets for trying to kiss a dead guy. The loving couple down the road? The sweet old man and woman that waved at you as you drove by every morning? Dead, snatched from each other's as they tried to get away. And all you could do is watch because you couldn't do anything about it but cry. And who am I you ask? I'm Jane__,__ well it Mary- Jane Seers, but I just go by Jane. I hate being called Mary, end of story. I used to get teased to no end when people called me Mary. You know that nursery rhyme? The one about a girl named Mary and her Lamb that followed her around. Yeah that's the rhyme that followed me everywhere I went. And I hated it, It was cute the first few times but then it started becoming an insult…..mainly because of one person. I don't even want to think of him right now. Nothing good ever comes out of thinking about them, ever. Anyway you're all probably wondering what my life was like before the world went to hell in a hand basket? I used to be a school nurse. Yeah, I know not the most exciting job in the world. I had to watch over little kids who cried over the smallest cut and bruise. But damn it, I loved my job. I loved watching over the kids who came to my office, gave me a sense of worth and meaning. To me it was the best job in the world. Now I know what you're thinking, I don't seem like the kind to survive a zombie apocalypse. Well I have so far, raiding empty stores, houses, or where ever would have food. I found I suck at hunting wild animals; I can catch a rabbit or two that's really it. But normally I get a fucking Walker that comes along and eats my rabbit before I could and I'm not eating Walker germ infected meat, not even if I'm fucking starving__._

_And just because the world doesn't mean I'm going to kill myself like alot of idiots did. Shooting themselves in plain sight, jumping off buildings and a whole bunch of other things. I'm not going to die by letting some ugly fucker sink his rotting teeth into me. Fuck that shit, is what I say. If a Walker is coming at me you best believe I'm going to bash its face in. If I die I'm going out fighting, I'm not going to pussy out. I'm going to last as long as I can in this chaotic world as I can before I die. I'm not scared of dying, if I'm going to go then fine. I'm sure everyone I know is died or a Walker, well maybe not everyone but why should I care about them. Fucking rednecks._

_I remember killing my first walker; that was one of the worst days I can remember…. it was one of my kids from the school. Having to put one those firemen's axes into sweet little Summer Harrisons' head scarred me good. She was my little volunteer who helped me out in my office. She was only 10 years old and wanted to be a nurse and help people just like me. Well look how that turned out; most of my kids are dead now thanks to those damn walkers. Everyone of them got torn to pieces infront of me as I tried to help them get away. Nearly everyone from the school got killed, all except a few of us. Well more like 4 teachers and a small handful of kids. I got separated on a run when our camp got attacked by those ugly bastards. Now there's only me, I've been on my own for months since this fucking outbreak. I've been camping on the car piled highway leaving Atlanta City, been here about a week. I've had a handful of walkers cross me during my time here. And I'm bloody sick of them and their fucking rancid smell. I haven't seen any living person for fucking months. Maybe I'm one of the last people on earth? If I am, fine. But I want off this god damn highway! I'm sick of it. __I'm tired of running and hiding from them I want to find a safer place then this fucking highway. Sometimes i hope a car passes by and i could tag along. But who would trust anyone these days? I sure as fuck done. So i don't except trust from anyone who doesn't know me, trust isn't something that can be easily given now. If you trust the wrong people you can get yourself raped or killed, but most likely both. Ill be damned if that happens to me._

* * *

So heres the first chapter in Jane's POV!

I hope people like it, ive been working on it for a week now and i thing it ready to post! Sorry about not having any Daryl yet! But he's kinda mentioned, cant you tell where? As you can guess it starts in Season 2! Next chapter wont be in Jane's POV, itll be in a normal narrator POV.

I want everyones feedback on this! Ive never wrote a Walking Dead fic before so I hope i do it right! I will ask for help at some points! I'd love it if you'd all help. I'll have polls sometimes to just so i can get a guess of what you all like to see!

But i'd love to say, Thank you for reading!


	2. Well shit, you are alive

_**UPDATED VERSION OF CHAPTER 2! :D Ill be writing chapter 3 today too! So be on the look out for that everyone!**_

_**Chapter RATED M; For language, Gore, Death**_

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

**_I remember killing my first walker; that was one of the worst days I can remember…. it was one of my kids from the school. Having to put one those firemen's axes into sweet little Summer Harrisons' head scarred me good. She was my little volunteer who helped me out in my office. She was only 10 years old and wanted to be a nurse and help people just like me. Well look how that turned out; most of my kids are dead now thanks to those damn walkers. Everyone of them got torn to pieces infront of me as I tried to help them get away. Nearly everyone from the school got killed, all except a few of us. Well more like 4 teachers and a small handful of kids. I got separated on a run when our camp got attacked by those ugly bastards. Now there's only me, I've been on my own for months since this fucking outbreak. I've been camping on the car piled highway leaving Atlanta City, been here about a week. I've had a handful of walkers cross me during my time here. And I'm bloody sick of them and their fucking rancid smell. I haven't seen any living person for fucking months. Maybe I'm one of the last people on earth? If I am, fine. But I want off this god damn highway! I'm sick of it. __I'm tired of running and hiding from them I want to find a safer place then this fucking highway. Sometimes i hope a car passes by and i could tag along. But who would trust anyone these days? I sure as fuck done. So i don't except trust from anyone who doesn't know me, trust isn't something that can be easily given now. If you trust the wrong people you can get yourself raped or killed, but most likely both. Ill be damned if that happens to me._**

* * *

Chapter Two: Well shit, you are alive.

Jane tightly clutched her axe in her hand as the skin on her knuckles turned white from her tight grasp. She kept her head on the ground as the slow dragging feet of the Walkers past by her. She kept her other hand over her nose and mouth to keep from gagging or making any noise. When the herd passed, Jane crawled out from under the silver Toyota Tundra she was hiding under. She held onto her axe firmly as she quickly but slowly dash over the highway railing and to the grassy patched dirt hill beside it, keeping close to the cars and some ways away from the herd of Walkers. She followed after them for some yards behind them. After about 20 minutes of walking she heard a scream, a child's scream. Jane's face paled and her mouth went a gap, her eyes widening at the frighted scream.

_'That could be one of my students!'_ She thought to herself terrified that one of her surviving students could be in danger.

She held her axe at the ready and ran for the scream as fast as her leather boot clad feet could take her. She ran over the highway rail darting between the cars holding her axe with both hands ready to slice at a Walker. Two Walkers that had fallen behind from the herd turned toward her snapping their jaws at her hungrily. She glared at them with venom in her gaze as she raised the axe giving a loud cry and brought her axe down on the first Walkers head, letting its blood and brain parts splashed onto her face and clothes. The second staggered over her trying to grab at her but she dodged. Jane eyes were ablaze as she brought her weapon out of the Walkers head blood dripping from her axe as the Walker tumbled to the ground. She then turned and behead the second letting its head roll as she jumped over them and continued to ran. She passed a few more Walkers on her way to the shouting, she cut them down as well. A RV soon came into her view as she kept on running. She started seeing people crowded around the rail of the highway, she spotted as grey haired woman sobbed into the shoulder of another woman with long brown hair. Jane stood back and watched for a bit as others gathered by the rail. She over heard the people talking so she listened in from her hiding spot.

"Sophia!" The grey haired woman sobbed as the brunette soothed her. Jane frowned sadly at the scene before her, as she heard them talk more.

"She's only 12, Lori...My baby is getting chased by Walkers." The woman cried again as the woman named Lori spoke.

"Don't worry Carol, they'll find her. Rick will find her." Lori soothed as she stroked Carol on the head. She hugged the shaking woman tightly again, Jane decided to make herself known. She slowly walked out of her hiding spot.

"Um...Excuse me. Is everything alright? I heard screaming and-" She was stopped short by two guns in her face held by a man with curly black hair and a blonde girl. The two were glaring at her as she slowly lowered her axe onto the ground and held up her hands. She sighed her lips forming a thin line and her brow knitted together clearly annoyed.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Asked the blonde girl with a scowl, Jane glared at her as she opened her mouth to speak.

"My name is Jane. And i heard screaming and came to see if i could help. I'm not here to hurt anyone" She glared at the blonde. The man then stepped forward his gun still in her face making Jane growl in anger.

"Why would you help people you don't know. How can we trust you? How do we know you don't have a group hiding around here" The man growled, Jane bared her teeth back at him.

"Because there's not many of us left. So excuse me for wanting to help someone. And for your information, asshole. I'm alone. I haven't seen a living person in months! " She growled back. The man glared at her and raised his gun like he was going to shoot her. But before he could his group yelled at him to drop his gun. The man scoffed and lowered his gun storming away from her. She glared at him as he went, an older man soon came to her side as she lowered herself to pick up her axe from the ground. She looked up the older man as her glare softened.

"I'm sorry about him, we never see many people...well alive these days." The older man said as he looked at her with a small smile. "I'm Dale, you said your name was Jane?"

"Well it's Mary-Jane. But just call me Jane, please." She said giving him her right hand to the old man to shake that he took quickly and shook it. She looked over at the rest of the group, she spotted a wounded black man and the two women and a young boy. Dale turned toward his group and smiled.

"Everyone! This is Jane." Dale smiled as Jane smiled alittle at anyone. Jane looked at the small group and looked at Dale.

"Are there more in your group? I heard a man named Rick is in the woods looking for who ever screamed?" She asked looking around at the small group as Dale nodded. He then told her that there were two other members. She nodded as she looked at the two when she heard from earlier. She gave the sobbing woman sad smile, she then looked up at the brunette.

"I'm Jane, what happened here? Who screamed?" She asked gently and the sobbing woman looked up at her.

"My baby...my daughter Sophia, she got chased off by two Walkers..." She sniffled, as Jane gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Dont worry shell be found. I can help...and I'm sure who ever that Rick man is...He'll find your little girl." She smiled as the woman started to cry again as she thanked her. Jane nodded as she heard rustling in the bushes in the woods. She looked at the trees quickly holding her axe up ready to attack anything that came out of those woods. She soon saw two men walk out of the woods. Her face dropped as the man with the crossbow and the scowling face came into view.

"No fucking way. Daryl Dixon? Well shit. You are alive. Now why am i not surprised?" She said sheathing her axe onto her belt and crossed her arms as the two men noticed her. Daryl stopped for a moment, his intense blue eyes focused on her and he cursed loudly.

"Fucking shit." Daryl said glaring at her with anger as she gave him a scowl that mirrored her own anger as everyone looked between the two very confused.

* * *

And theres chapter 2!

It feels longer then chapter 1, please let me know what you think! Please reveiw!


	3. This isnt a walk down memory lane Jane!

_**Hey everyone here is chapter 3! I know I've been a bad writer since I haven't really updated on this in a long time I've been having a wicked writer's block as of late and its pissing me off really bad so I've been listening to a lot of music and brain storming and I've added in a few new things like Jane's name change! She's still being called Jane but her real name is Mary-Jane. And I loved adding in the nursery rhymes in as a form of teasing for her. But all that will be made clearer as chapters come out, there will be flashback chapters. Not many but a few!**_

_**Anyway onto the chapter!**_

_**RATED: M (for bad language)**_

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_**"My baby...my daughter Sophia, she got chased off by two Walkers..." She sniffled, as Jane gave her a pat on the shoulder.**_

_**"Dont worry shell be found. I can help...and I'm sure who ever that Rick man is...He'll find your little girl." She smiled as the woman started to cry again as she thanked her. Jane nodded as she heard rustling in the bushes in the woods. She looked at the trees quickly holding her axe up ready to attack anything that came out of those woods. She soon saw two men walk out of the woods. Her face dropped as the man with the crossbow and the scowling face came into view.**_

_**"No fucking way. Daryl Dixon? Well shit. You are alive. Now why am i not surprised?" She said sheathing her axe onto her belt and crossed her arms as the two men noticed her. Daryl stopped for a moment, his intense blue eyes focused on her and he cursed loudly.**_

_**"Fucking shit." Daryl said glaring at her with anger as she gave him a scowl that mirrored her own anger as everyone looked between the two very confused.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: "This isn't a walk down memory lane Jane!"

As the glaring match between Daryl and Jane went on the young Korean boy, Glenn , slowly walked to Jane.

"Do you know Daryl?" He asked a bit quietly and tripping over his words alittle. He was getting unnerved by the amount of anger come from the girl and redneck. Jane shifted her eyes to Glenn , they softened slightly but still showed her anger which made Glenn flinch abit.

"Sadly yes, I KNEW him. Haven't seen him for 5 years." She said to Glenn who nodded slowly as she turned her heated back to the younger Dixon. She smirked tauntingly at Daryl, who glared more at her almost growling at her.

"Where's that good for nothing son of a bitch brother of yours? Out in the woods getting another disease. He still have the Clap?" She smirked as gestured her right hand upward from her crotch area. Daryl glared at her fiercely as she smirked more at him. "You best shut up!" Daryl shouted as his got red with anger. He walked toward her, fist clenched as if he was ready to punch her. Jane stood her ground and crossed her arms over her chest tightly glaring at Daryl once again.

"Or what? You going to put your hands on me like Merle did and lie about it?" She growled standing up to Daryl. Daryl scoffed, "Merle ain't never put his hands on you, bitch. You went to him!" Daryl yelled as Jane bared her teeth at him stepping closer to him.

"I would NEVER go to Merle Dixon for anything! If you knew like I thought you did you would have knew that!" She screamed as Rick quickly came up to them, separating them from eachother with his arms.

"That is enough you two! Whatever you have against eachother can wait we have to find Sophia." He said as he put his arms down slowly as Jane took a step back. Carol then stepped forward timidly, still shaking from crying.

"You didn't find her?" She asked softly new tear flowing down her cheeks as she looked over Daryl and Rick. She saw blood on Daryl's shirt. She took a slow gulp and asked, "Is that blood?" Rick made his way to her as she spoke again.

"Me and Daryl encountered a Walker on our way back…" He said quietly to her as she mumbled the word 'Walker' and starts to sway on her feet slightly. Rick saw this and spoke once more, "We made sure it wasn't anywhere near Sophia." Carol frowned, " How do you know?" This time Daryl spoke up but was gentle with the words choose, sort of.

"We cut that son of a bitch open to be sure." He said softly as he looked at Carol, who walked over and sat down, Lori followed her to comfort her. Carol sighed and looked up at Rick and glared at him. "How could you just leave her out there? She just a baby." She said sadly as she started to cry again. Jane frowned sadly as she looked over at the man called Rick as his shoulders dropped at the venom in Carol's voice. A moment after that Rick spoke saying that they will look for Sophia in the morning and then he walked away. Jane's eyes followed after him as he went, she felt bad for him. She was sure that he did all he could for that little girl. She sighed and straightened her back and walked over to him. She could feel everyone watching her as she went. She saw Rick standing some steps away behind a car in a gloomy mood.

"Excuse me….." She spoke softly, as Rick quickly looked up at her and wiped his eyes alittle that were slightly reddened. Rick walked over to her and gave a smile which she returned. She then spoke again, "My name is Jane. I wanted to introduce myself and offer my help in finding that little girl." She said making Ricks eyes widen a bit.

"You don't have to miss, I'm sure your groups worried about you being out by yourself." Rick said in a calm voice as Jane looked over her shoulders at the car graveyard. "What group? There's only me…Been on my own for months. Been stuck on stupid highway too." She said with a sigh as Rick looked at her with sad eyes. "You're all alone?" He said slowly as Jane nodded sadly, she then told him how she got separated from her group months ago. Rick walked up to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"You can help us if you like, I don't think anyone would mind you join us either. There isnt many of us left, we have to help eachother." He said as Jane laughed.

"I disagree, there might be one person who doesn't want me here. But I don't give a care what he thinks." She smiled as walked away from Rick to the others. She soon can across Glenn who was looking over his shoulders every few seconds. She smiled and walked over to him. "Hey there, easy. Don't worry if there are any Walkers we would hear them." She said as Glenn quickly looked at her wide eyed. Glenn nodded quickly and stuttered out an apology which Jane giggled at.

"Hey now don't be sorry." She said calming him down a bit as she spoke. "I got your back, won't let any of them bite you. All those night of playing Left 4 Dead are paying off." She laughed as Glenn smiled alittle and laughed. "You played that too? He asked as Jane nodded.

"I sure did. Always played with this one guy a lot, he went by SecretAsianMan13. Man, me and his kicked ass at that game!" She laughed as Glenn looked at her mouth a gap. She looked at him after she stopped laughing and game him a confused look. "What?"

"Your username couldn't have been NurseJoy?" He asked as it was Jane's turn to be shocked. She then smiled and laughed as did Glenn.

"No friggin way! What are the odds of finding my old gaming buddy at the end of the world!" She said still laughing. Glenn nodded happily as they soon calmed down, Jane could feel a burning feeling in her back as she turned to meet Daryl's eyes glaring at her. She glared back at him as her mind slowly wondered back to the days when they were close. She shook her head to make the memories go away.

"_This isn't a walk down memory lane Jane!__"_She thought angrily to herself, it could never be like it was, not after what happened to them. _"__Damn you Merle." _

* * *

_**And there you have it! Chapter 3!**_

_**How did you all like it? Did you like the silly gamerness between her and Glenn. I loved making up the names for them lol. Of course (Secretasianman is a play off of secret agent man) and of course the Nurse Joy pokemon reference because I thought it would be funny if that was Jane's user name XD**_

_**What about her interaction with Rick? And her fight with Daryl and they went at eachother? Tell me what you all think please!**_


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys!

As you see this isn't a new chapter! I'm still working on it for you all so don't worry. I've posted up a new Walking Dead story for you all to read. Just look up 'I'll Stand By You' and im sure youll find it on my page. I really want everyones feedback on it.

If you have any ideas ill be glad to hear them! Thank you reading!~


End file.
